Love is Blind
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: As the old saying goes, Love is Blind. Well, maybe it is. But it certainly won't be to their fathers. SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!
1. Lily Potter

**_Love Is Blind_**

**WARNING!!  
If you haven't read Deathly Hallows, be warned! This has MAJOR spoilers in it!**

**_Summary: The old saying goes, love is blind. Well, that may be true.  
But it certainly won't be to their fathers.  
And what will happen to their relationship when ghosts from her father's past  
come back to haunt her?  
Well, she is the daughter of the boy-who-lived._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Cuz if I did, Hedwig would still be alive.  
It all belongs to J.K who is a genius.**

**This is my first ever HP fanfic, so tell me what you think!**

**-Autumn**

**-------**

"_LILIAN ELIZABETH GINERVA POTTER_!" Her emerald eyes popped open at the sound of her full name. "GET DOWN HERE!" She rolled her eyes as she reluctantly sat up in bed. Pulling her brown red-tinted hair back into a messy bun, she reached for the sweatshirt with a lion proudly on the front of it, and on the back in scarlet letters read: **SEEKER**. "LILY!"

"I'm coming!" The 15 year old yelled as she got out of her bed. But not before turning around and giving a kiss to her Hanson Krum poster that was only one of the millions that was on her gold walls. She ducked to avoid hitting a Gryffindor banner and opened up her bedroom door to see one of her brothers walking out of his room.

"Mum's on a rampage." He said with a smirk as he pushed a strand of jet black hair out of his eyes. "Nearly killed James this morning for-" He broke off when the bathroom door opened. Both of them watched as their father walked out, looking very tired and slightly annoyed, "Watch it, Albus." Lily smirked as their father gave his clone of a son that look. "Don't bother your mother. She's a little-"

"Mad?" Albus said as he followed the two of them down the stairs. "Really? I was going to say insane." Their father sighed, not really wanting to get into an arguement right now. He massaged his temples and said, "Please don't do anything to upset her more."

"Dad, I honeslty think that's impossible." Lily said as they catiously neared the kitchen. "I mean, if she doesn't want grandma to come over, then why on earth did she invite her?" Their father stopped and whispered, "It's not your grandmother she's upset about." Lily wasn't surprised. The annual "Weasley Family Reuinon" was this weekend. Actually starting tonight, and her mother was going crazy since it was being hosted at their house.

"What is it our hippogriff of an aunt?" Both Lily and Albus laughed as the oldest of the three entered the room. "Isn't she like 300 years old? Shouldn't she be dead by now?" Lily's smile was wiped clean off of her face when the clearly annoyed and very angry face of their mother appeared at the door of the kitchen.

Looking at their mother, it was obviously clear why Lily was so beautiful. Nearing 40, their mother was still stunning and didn't really look a day of 30. "James Potter, I don't need to hear it from you." She said warningly as she waved her wand in his face. "You aunt is looking forward to seeing you again, so you should be-"

"Happy to see her? Mother, the lady is a complete witch." When everyone in the hall turned to look at James, he smiled at them and said, "You know what I meant." He took the mug that his father had been holding and took a sip from it, before putting back in his father's hands and boucing out the door. Harry glanced down at Lila who was smiling, he looked back up at his wife and asked, "So, I'm guessing that you won't be needing us around the house today?" Ginny sent her husband a death glare as she asked, "Whatever made you think that?" She opened her mouth to say more, but Lily interrupted saying, "Smooth move, Dad." And slipped away from the three, leaving Albus alone with his parents. Smiling, he followed after his sister.

Harry reluctantly tore his eyes off of his daughter and turned to his wife, "Gin, come on. Please?" Ginny stared into the eyes of her husband for a long while, before sighing and saying, "Fine." He smiled and kissed her, before turning to walk away, "Harry-" He turned around and looked at her as she said, "Just be back before noon. Hermione and Ron are-" But he was already gone. Rolling her brown eyes, she turned to walk back into the kitchen hoping that Albus hadn't blown up the oven again.

"How's my favorite niece?" George asked, beaming down at her, making Lily tear her gaze away from the Hanson poster. She was about to say something, but Harry snorted and said, "What about Rosie?" He handed George the dozens of Quidditch things that they were buying. Most of which, Harry himself picked out. Lily sighed, and turned back to the Hanson poster that was hanging on the door. He was waving, and everytime someone opened the door, he swung with it and smiled at her.

Well, not at her. He was just a picture, but still.

Harry and Lily had gone to George's new Qudditch shop he had opened in the heart of Diagon Alley. Lily tuned back into their conversation as George said, "-don't tell her, but Rosie's a bit too like Hermione for me-" He handed Harry the rather large bag, and took the money that Harry was handing him. "-good thing Lils turned out like you. Shudder to think what she would have been like had she turned out like Ginny."

Lily smiled as she grabbed her new Firebolt 5000 as George turned to her and said, "What is it with you and Rosie?" When Lily just stared at him, he laughed and said, "And that Hanson prat. Hell, all these girls fawning over that prat-"

"He's not a prat, mind you." Lily said, flashing a grin that reminded Harry a little too much of him. "And I wouldn't be talking about him life that if I were you, Uncle George. He's studying for a semester at Hogwarts." Harry turned his gaze from the blonde man that had walked past him, and looked down at his daughter, asking, "Really? Why?"

"Dunno. Rosie said that it was because he signed a contract with London's team. While Leena, on the other hand says that it's because his family is a bunch of vampires and he's coming here to get away from them." Harry turned to George who was already smiling as he said, "Yes, but Leena's family is a bit-"

"Loony?" Lily asked, smiling. "Yes, I know. I believe Rosie. Doesn't matter though-" She finished that sentence with a dreamy sigh as she turned back to look at the poster hanging on the door.

"Well, I guess you'll adavara kedavaring your way thru crazed out boys this year huh, Harry?" George said with a laugh, unaware of the glare that Harry was shooting him. Also George had failed to notice the blonde boy that was standing behind Harry, or simply just not caring he was there. "Well, 'spose I'll be seeing you two tonight then." After they had said their goodbyes, Lily tucked the Firebolt under her arm and followed her father out the door. She was going to turn to see who that blonde boy had been, but her father asked her, "You hungry?" His voice had taken her off guard, but she turned to him and said, "I guess so?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Harry smiled, falling in step with his daughter. He smiled as the word SEEKER sparkled scarlet and gold on the back of her sweatshirt. No mattter how much Ginny hated it sometimes, Lily was definetley a Daddy's Girl. Albus and James, being so close in age, would often be together leaving her with Harry. Not that she minded at all. Because of that, her and her father always practiced or talked Quidditch.

Which is probably why everyone has always said that Lily is the best seeker they've had on their team since, well, Harry.

She was now making her broom fly in front of them as he came to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She stopped the broom and tucked it back under her arm, "Fine. I am."

After they had eaten, the two went over to Flourish & Blotts. Lily rolled her piercing green eyes when she saw Harry get swarmed by admiring fans. Happened often, but that didn't make it any less annoying. She excused herself, silently smiling at him to tell him she'd find him later. She soon found herself flipping thru a book called Quidditch: Then and Now. She stopped on a page of Hanson Krum, standing proudly beside his father Viktor after his father's team had one the Qudditch World Cup.

Again.

"Find something you like?" She jumped when that chilling voice rang out from behind her, and nearly dropped the book. Slamming it shut, the voice behind her laughed and said, "Jumpy today, aren't we?"

She turned around and met his blue eyed gaze. Pushing a strand of his blonde hair away from his eyes, he smiled down at her (considering he was a good six inches taller than her) and said in a silky voice that she knew made half of the girl population at Hogwarts swoon,  
"Miss Potter, fancy meeting you here."

He saw the picture of Hanson, she knew it when she saw that gleam in his eyes. She was silently cursing herself as she pushed the book behind her, back on the shelf and said, "Scorpius..." She trailed off, amazed at how shaky her voice had become. He smiled at her, leaning against the bookshelf as he said, "What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh..." She said, pushing a strand of her hair back. "Buying some Qudditch stuff is all..." Her eyes locked on his for a moment, before she managed to ask, "And you-" Her eyes fell on the snake that was on his jacket. Written in silver, it read: Slytherin. Goodness, her cousin would be so mad at her for even talking to a Slytherin. Not Rosie, but Hugo. Rosie actually had a bit of a crush on Scorpio, as Hugo was just like his father. Hated Slytherins for all the were worth. And Scorpius was a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin, but a-

"Following my mad father." She smiled at that, causing him to as well. "Were's yours?" He asked, looking around for any sign of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Not that he was an admirer, no. But just asking politely. She groaned and said, "Where do you think?"

He smiled a pearly white smile as he leaned down closer and said, "Big crowd up front?"

"Naturally." She said with a smile. One good thing. She knew she inherited her mother's smile. And a smile that she had countlessly heard made boys follow her. She acted as if she was looking for another book as he asked, "Guess who was named Slytherin seeker?"

"Would I be correct in guessing that it was you?" She managed to ask, surprised at how flirty her voice came out. That made him smile, turning her to face him, and said, "You would be correct in that guess, Miss Lily." He was a charmer. That was for sure. And from what her aunt had told her, so was his father. He took his hand off of her shoulder and said, "May the best seeker win, huh?" He put his hand out to hers and waited.

She smiled and put hers in his, saying, "Oh, don't worry, Scorp._ She_ will." He grinned that mysterious one of his and opened his mouth to say something to her, but stopped when his father came up behind him and said, "Scorpius, where the hell have you been? I was-"  
Scorpius instantly dropped her hand. His father saw this, and a smile broke out on his face. Smile though it was, it was still extrememly scary...well, not scary. Creepy.

And by creepy, I mean very creepy.

He was still quite handsome, didn't look as if he had hardly aged at all. He put a shoulder on his son's shoulder, not seeing Scorpius roll his eyes at that, as he said in a scarily polite voice, "Ah. Miss Potter! How nice it is to see you again, my dear. How was your summer."

"Oh, it was fine. Thanks." She said, trying to smile at her Potions professor. A class, suprisingly, she was very, very good at. Which surprised her father very much. But she was. Not near as good as she was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was so good in that class, Professor McGonagall (now the headmaster) had put her in a class with year six students even though she was only in her fifth year.

She heard a long sigh behind her as footsteps neared them. "Lily, darling. I'm so sorry. You know how it gets. I didn't-" He stopped when he saw them. He came up to stand behind his daughter and said but one word as he forced a smile, "Malfoy."

Nodding curtly, but smiling that same creepy smile, Draco said, "Potter."

**_Review?_**


	2. Hugo's Riddle

**For the sake of my story, I've changed some stuff around. Lily does have green eyes and their ages are this:  
Lily and Rosie: 15  
James: 17  
Albus and Scorpio: 16**

**Review please!  
-Autumn**

* * *

"So you're sure that I can't drop Potions?" She asked the picture frame, almost pleading with it. The man inside the portrait just sighed as he stared at his goddaughter. Being the ex-Potions professor and her godfather, she should have known what his answer was going to be. "Why? I don't even want to be a Potions person! I want to be a Qudditch player-"

"Would I be correct in saying that I don't think this is about the study of Potions anymore?" Snape asked in a semi-bored voice. Lily looked away from the sparks she was making with her wand, and looked down at the picture. When she didn't answer, he said, "Lily, answer me this question-" She braced herself. She knew how her godfather was. "Popping" in every now and then to "check" on her.

He did it frequently. And part of Lily was telling her that it was because in a way, she suspected that she was in some way preserving Snape's memory of her Grandmother Lily. She also suspected that is why Snape was only her godfather and not Albus's (though he was named for him partly) or James's. "-do you want to graduate? And before you say "_I want to be a Qudditch player_" think about it." Lily quickly shut her mouth, and began spelling out her name with the sparks emitting from her wand. She sighed, it was the only magic a 15 year old witch could do without recieving a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

Ok, not Azkaban. But expulsion. "Well, yes. I suppose I do. But-"

"Well, then you can't drop Potions just yet. And I don't see why you would. If what your father tells me is correct and not an exaggeration of his, you're doing exceptionally well in Potions. Why would you want to drop it-" But he never got a chance to finish his sentence, because at that time, James knocked on her door and said, "Lil? Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here. Mum wants you out."

Lily sighed as she placed Snape's picture frame back on the nightstand beside Dumbledore's and said, "We'll continue this later." And in a flash, he was gone. No doubt back to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Once she was out of her room, and walking down the stairs, Ron spotted her immediatley. She smiled and ran up and hugged him, "Ah, how are you, Lil?" He asked as he picked her up and twirled her around. She smiled when he rested her back down and said, "Great."

"How's your mother. You know-" He said with a smirk. "-we could put dungbombs in her-"

"Don't listen to him." Came a stern voice from behind him. Ron straightened up immediatley as his wife walked over to Lily. After spotting Lily, her features softened into a smile as she hugged her and kissed her forhead. "Nice to see you again, darling." Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Hermione sent a glare at Ron and said, "We honestly don't need Harry to-"

"Harry?" Ron snorted and asked, "Hermione, I honestly think _he'd _find it hilarious-"

"What would I find hilarious?" He asked, turning away from his niece. Rosie turned and smiled at Lily, so Hermione let her go follow her off. As the "trio" talked, Rosie and Lily found this as a opportunity to escape. The two girls narrowly escaped a charm that either Hugo or James shot at them. Rolling her eyes, Lily followed her cousin down to the courtyard. Rosie sat down on the swing, while Lily settled for her broomstick, just levitating it off of the ground a few feet as she said, "I saw him today."

"Who?" Rosie asked, playing with a strand of her bushy brown hair. She frowned at it, and turned back up to Lily. Lily noticed that her freckles were more noticable now. Lily's weren't that noticable, considering Ginny didn't have near as much as Ron did. "Scorpious."

Rosie smiled at that name. Honestly, any sane girl at Hogwarts would. "He likes you." Lily nodded when Rosie said that, and said, "I know. That's the problem! You should have seen Dad and Malfly today in Flourish & Blotts. Yes, they talked and smiled and stuff, but you could totally tell that Dad was wanting to whip out his wand-"

"I highly doubt-" Rosie said, pulling her back, in a voice that sounded way too much like Hermione for Lily's ears. "-that Uncle Harry was going to 'whip out his wand'. Honestly, your dad said Malfl- I mean, Professor Malfoy's life years ago. He wouldn't hate-" When she saw Lily's expression, she said, "Dislikes with a great passion. Better?"

"Getting there." Lily said with a sigh as she made the broom go a little higher. "Snape says there's no way for me to drop out-"

"-Of Hogwarts?" Rosie practically shrieked. Lily shot her a look and said, "No, Rose. Out of Potions." Lily was making herself go up and down as Rosie said, "Well, I completely agree with him. If you want to graduate."

_Who says I want to graduate? Dad didn't. And he played six years of professional Quidditch and now works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports down at the Ministry...but come on, Lily. Why didn't your father graduate? It wasn't his fault..._

"How are my girls?" Lily was brought out of her trance to see their grandma walking towards them. Mrs. Weasley wrapped an arm around either girl as she pulled them close to her. Giving them both a quick kiss on the forhead, she said, "Look at you. All grown up and getting so beautiful-" She smiled down at Lily as Rosie walked over to their grandfather. "-you're staring to look like your father." Lily smiled as her grandmother kept an arm around her, and led them back to where everyone else was. "You used to look so much like Ginny, but now-" She looked down at her again with a smile, "-I don't know who you look more like-"

"Ah, Lily!" Mr. Weasley cried, going to give his other granddaughter a kiss. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm great, Grandfather!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled back from him, she saw her father making guest houses appear in their rather large back yard. She turned back to her cousin, now Hugo was standing behind Rosie, and asked, "Any sign of Aunt Muriel?"

Hugo snorted at his younger cousin and said, "Not coming in until tomorrow morning, love." He sat down on top of the table, before Ron came up behind him and smacked the back of his head causing the two girls to laugh. After Hugo got back off of the table, he said, "Got side tracked in Albania."

"What the hell-"

"Language, Lil." Harry warned her as he and Ron walked past them to get more supplies for the party. Ron was smirking at her, but stopped when Harry hit the back of his head like Ron had just done his son's. "-was an old woman like that doing in Albania?"

"Who cares?" Hugo asked, now eating a piece of chocolate cake. He apparently got all of Ron's genes. Hermione had been talking to Mrs. Weasley, but stopped when she saw Hugo. "Hugo, honestly-" She took the cake away from him and said, "-why are you...nevermind. Did you even care to say hello to your grandmother?"

Hugo glanced up at her and said, "Hello." Before turning back to the girls. Hermione stared at her son for a moment longer, before shaking her head and walking off. Probably silently cursing that she had another Ron to deal with. James made a face when he came walking to the table, Albus at his heels, and asked, "Damn, Hugo. Where'd you get that cake-"

"Language!" Harry said again as he walked behind his oldest child, making a rather heavy box float in front of him. Albus snickered behind his father's back, but stopped when James stuck his tongue out and turned back to Hugo. "I dunno!" He said, irratated as he glared at his mother who was talking now to some person no one recognized, "-that woman took it."

"Please stop referring to our mother as a woman." Rosie said, making a disgusted look as she stared at her brother. He rolled his eyes and said, "Hell-" Harry glanced over at the table, but realizing that it was his nephew and not his child, he turned back to Ron. "-did you see that Riddle kid today-" Lily's eyes were immediatley torn from the picture of Hanson Rosie was looking at. James and Albus only waited for what he had to say.

Riddle? Where had Lily heard this name before? She had heard her father and mother talking of that name when she was really little. Why was the name making her feel lightheaded...just the sound of it...

"Lily are you alright?" Rosie asked her, nervously. Lily snapped out it to see that the boys were now gone and Rosie was staring at her with a worried face. "Lil, are you alright? Do you want me to get Uncle Harry-"

"No." That was the last person she wanted to see right now. She followed Rosie back up the hill, and made a mental note to look up the name Riddle that night...

**Review?**


	3. Lilke Father, Like Daughter

She was poking her food, not really eating it. She had heard Hugo talking about that "Riddle kid" again, and everytime that name was mentioned, she felt like someone just hit her with a bludger. She felt sick and for some reason, the skin on her forhead was burning extrememly bad. "Lil?" She glanced up and saw her father coming to site beside her. "Rosie said you were acting weird. Are you ok?"

Could she ask him? Everyone had been pretty quiet about her father's past. Yes, she knew that her grandparents were killed by Voldemort and that Harry killed Voldemort. She knew basically what he went thru a little, but not much. And she was getting the feeling that this Riddle kid had something to do with Voldemort. She could ask Snape...no, he never keeps a secret. Neither does Dumbledore.

"I'm fine." She managed to say, surprising herself that the even had a voice. She glanced back up at her father who was staring at her with a funny expression on his face. Her eyes wandered off to the huge clump of her family watching the fireworks. James, Albus, Hugo and Rose quickly turned when they saw her looking at them. She rolled her eyes as she absentmindedly rubbed her forhead. Her father watched her do that with that same expression on his face and asked, "Why did you just do that?"

When Lily's eyes met her fathers, she just stared at him. His expression turned into a smile as he said, "Well, I'll leave you." He got up from his seat across from her and walked over and brought her into his arms. Rather tightly, as if he was...well, scared. "If you need me, come find me, arlight?" She nodded, and he leaned down and kissed her softly before going back over to the crowd.

"Riddle?" She whispered to herself as she poked the piece of cake her grandma had made. She looked down at the napkin that she had written down the two Riddle kids names after she asked Hugo, so she could look them up in the yearbook later. Though she thought he said that only Tom was in school. Marvolo was beginning his first year this year. Tom and Marvolo Riddle. She was just playing around with their names, not caring about the firework show George was putting on.

_**Moto Fit Larv Didde**_

She took her pen and began shuffling the words around. She didn't know what told her to do that, she just was doing it. What connection did he have with Voldemort? She knew there was one, or she wouldn't have reacted this way. But why hadn't her brothers reacted the same way she had?

_**Tomi Malo Del Rovdr**_

Her forhead started itching again, and she took a hand and rubbed it before turning back to the letters. She stared at them for a minute, before she picked up her pen and wrote:

_**I**_

Could she ask her father? No. She couldn't ask her mother either. Snape and Dumbledore were out of the question. While Snape may tell, she knew that Dumbledore spoke in riddles.

_**Am**_

Even thinking the word 'riddles' made her feel sick. Maybe her Uncle Ron would tell her. Aunt Hermione would freak out, more than likely and tell her parents. Ron may not. Who is she kidding? Of course he would.

**_Lord_**

George may know. And as he said the day previous, she was his favorite out of his nieces and nephews. She knew that his twin was killed in the war and she also knew that that uncle wouldn't tell anyone. But he may not even tell her.

**_Voldemort_**

She groaned as she tossed the pen aside and was about to crumble up the napkin. That was, until she looked down at the words she had been absentmindedly writing down as she got lost in her thoughts. "I am Lord Voldemort." She whispered. Her green eyes got wide as she let out a scream before ripping the napkin up. Harry whirled around to look at her, and when he saw the look on her face, he ran back over to her.

"Lily?" He asked in a worried voice. He placed his hand over her forhead to see if she had a fever. When he did that, it made her skin burn like crazy, and she screamed again, pushing his hand away from her. She had never seen her father look quite like that. And she knew that she never wanted to ever again. Soon, Ron, Hermione, her cousins and grandparents and her mother were crowded around her. She closed her eyes as another pain shot thru her head, Not thinking, she put her hand to her forhead causing Ginny and Hermione to gasp.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Harry asked her, kneeling down beside her. She shook her head rapidly, but instantly regretted it as it made the pain get worse. She let out another cry as it got to the point of almost being unbearable. Harry pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't help her at all when she felt him shaking. Her dad was never scared, or at least never showed it.

She had gone to bed early. On her father's orders of course. Her mother was about too confused to say anything. She looked over at the bed that her father put beside hers to see Rosie fast asleep. Glancing at the clock, it read 1 in the morning. Sighing, she tried to close her eyes and get some sleep. But when it feels like a razor is cutting thru your forhead, it's hard to do so.

"She kept holding her forhead, Hermione. What the hell does that remind you of?" Her eyes popped open at the sound of her father's cleary distressed voice. She listened, but didn't hear anyone respond. She heard her father give out a long sigh, accompanied by a soft thud letting Lily know that he had just collapsed on to his chair.

"Why wouldn't the boys have shown any-" Hermione paused for a moment. Either she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say it, or Harry was giving her one of those looks. The answer came soon enough. "Harry, don't look at me like that. I'm just saying that it's werid she's the only one of your children that's acting like this-"

"Unless there is another prophecy." Silence accompanied Ron's statement. "What? There could be."

Another sigh, "I don't know. I mean-" Harry stopped for a minute and said, "-I killed him. You saw me! I killed Voldemort!" Lily glanced beside her to see Rosie was now awake, apparently woken up by Harry's loud voice. Rosie glanced over at Lily, unsure of what to say. "What's happening?"

There was another silence. Apparently, like Rosie, no one knew what to say. Finally, another voice chimed in (one she recognized as belonging to her grandfather), "I did hear Hugo talking about a child named Riddle-" Lily winced as another pain shot thru her head. Rosie looked over at her, a worried expression playing out on her face. "-I didn't make the connection. I just thought..."

"Maybe we shouldn't send her back to Hogwarts, Ginny." Harry said after he was being silent for a minute. Her mother said something to Harry that Lily couldn't make out. But she knew that it was a disapproving tone. "Gin, I could quit my job and home school her-"

"Harry, that's ridiculous!" Hermione cried. Apparently she was closer to the door. "She's a Potter. It may just be a reaction to the name or something! Voldemort didn't have any children did he-" Another pain shot thru her head at hearing his name. "-well, it may just be a common name-"

"A common name?" Harry said with a bitter laugh. "Look what I found-" Lily closed her eyes. She knew that he had found that napkin crumbled up and used his want to put it back together. "Tom and Marvolo Riddle. And you're saying that's a common name?"

Hermione didn't answer as she heard someone start walking around. "Look what she wrote under it. I've never told her, and you all promised not to tell her. Look! _I am Lord Voldemort_. She knows! She knows-" Harry trailed off and the soft thud, letting Lily know that he had sat back down. They were silent for a moment, before she recognized another voice, "Harry. I do think that it is unwise to not send a witch as brilliant as Lily is back to Hogwarts. When I leave, I will go inform Minerva what you have just told us." She knew that it was Dumbledore. They had another frame like the one in the Headmaster's office hanging in the living room.

Two, actually. One for Dumbledore and one for Snape. Just like the smaller ones in Lily's room. "We'll make sure that security is more tight this year. But Harry, I must say-" Dumbledore paused for a moment, before saying, "-I think that what you're saying about Lord Voldemort returning, that is a little absurd. He can't come back. You killed him, Harry. He can't come back-" Dumbledore's voice was calm and gentle. After another long silence, Dumbledore said in a quieter voice, "I'll go inform her now."

"What have I done to her?" Harry whispered, probably just to himself.

"You didn't do anything to her, mate." Ron said. She could picture her uncle shaking his head. "This isn't your fault." They were silenting, letting Lily know that the conversation was over. Rosie got off of her bed and walked over to Lily who was now sitting up in hers.

"Lil?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lily just shook her head. She could feel the tears coming out of her eyes, and soon, she felt Rosie's arms pull her to her exactly like her father had done hours before. "You'll be fine, Lil. We're in this together."

* * *

"I want you to write me if anything goes-" Harry paused, trying to find the right words to say to her. "-you come home if you need, erm, if you want to, alright? Don't feel like you can't." It might have just been Lily's imagination, but she could have sworn that her father's scar was more noticable than ever at that moment. 

"Dad, I'll be fine." She said, trying to give him a reassuring smile as the conductor gave their last warning to board the train. Harry rolled his green eyes at that, and then turned back to his only daughter, "Be careful, love."

"Dad-"

"-and don't do anything stupid-"

"-Dad-"

"-or anything that I wouldn't have done." He paused at that sentence and made a face before saying, "Don't even listen to what I just said. Just be good, alright? Do you have your picture frames-"

"Yes, Dad."

"And your-"

"Dad. Daddy, I'm fine. I'm 15 not 11." He smiled at that thought, remembering that little girl that was whining about wanting to go to Hogwarts when they were dropping Albus off for his first year. Now he looked at the young witch in front of him, barely recognizing her as that same little girl. She had looked so much like Ginny then. Now-

He wasn't so sure. He was almost scared to look at her, because the more he looked at her, the more he saw himself. It started worrying him just a few years ago when her brown eyes turned a piercing green. Up until then, only Albus had green eyes. She no longer resembled a Weasley, but resembled the Boy-Who-Lived. As he stood there and looked at her, he saw a small red spot on her forhead where she had been rubbing it. Though hers was perfect and unscarred like his own, it still worried him. "Is you head alright-"

"Dad."

"What? Can't I be worried about my only daughter? Come here." She smiled as she jumped into his arms. He laughed as he kissed her cheek and said as he held on to her, "Be careful. I don't know what I'd do if-" He broke off, causing her to pull back and stare at him. He just smiled at at her and said, "Just be careful." He leaned down and kissed her, before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She said, hugging him once more as the conductor was now screaming. She groaned and pulled back from him, her prefect badge glistening in the sun. He smiled remembering how upset Hermione was when Rosie wasn't name prefect considering both she and Ron had been. She ran up and hugged her mother, before grabbing her bags and following the rest of them to the train.

Ginny came to stand beside Harry, taking his hand, and said, "She'll be alright."

He touched the scar on his head and said, "I know she will." Though inside, he was doubting it...

* * *

"Did you see him?" Rosie and Leena Longbottom were pressing Lily against the door to their comparment. They couldn't see him, since all of the girls were crowded around him. Katie Chang made a disapproving sound from behind them. She never knew her father, and she looked just like her mother Cho. She tossed her silky black hair back and said, "Why fawn over some-"

"-extremely gorgeous and buff Qudditch player?" Rosie asked, sending a smirk back at Katie. Katie stared at her for a moment, before sighing and giving in. She ran over to the door they were pressing Lily against to look out the window as Hanson walked by. "There!"

"Where?"

"I can't see-AH!" Someone had opened the door, sending all four girls falling on to the ground. A chucke escaped the door opener's lips as a hand reached down for Lily's. He pulled her up to her feet, ignoring Rosie's mumbled of, "Thanks.", and said, "Lily Potter." For the first time, she looked up into his face to see Scorpius smiling down at her. "I leave you for a few minutes, and look what happens." She felt a blush creep across her face as he said that.

Her gaze fell on Hanson Krum who had just appeared beside Scorpius. She saw Scorp's face fall a bit when Krum said, "Ah, Miss Potter, I assume?" Hanson took her hand and gave it a kiss, causing all of the girls that had been surrounding him to give Lily a death glare. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you-" He broke off to look at Scorp who had a different gleam in his eyes. "Vell, who are you?" Not waiting for an answer from Scorp, Hanson turned back to Lily and said, "I hope to see you again." He gave her hand another lingering kiss before winking at her, and walking off. With his fan club following behind him of course.

"Tell me that did not just happen." Katie sighed, now gazing off at Hanson as he walked off. After a moment of staring at her hand, Lily looked back up at Scorp and said, "Did you need to tell me somthing?"

"Yes." He said, changing the look on his face. "We're wanted in the prefect compartment." It was at that time Lily saw his prefect badge shining next to his Slytherin tie. She smiled back up at him, and said to the girls, "I'll see you later." And followed him down the train. The girls she left behind shrugged and followed Hanson.

* * *

After McGonagall had given the prefects their orders, and the others had walked out, Scorpius closed the compartment's door before Lily could get out. It startled her, and she just looked up at him. He shrugged and said, locking it, "I thought we could just talk."

"Talk?" She asked, but sat down anyway. He was so handsome. It was hard to believe she was fawning over Hanson moments ago, when Scorpius was just...gorgeous.

He pushed a strand of his long, blonde hair out of his piercing blue eyes and said, "You've been acting different lately." She groaned and looked out over the hill. She could see Hogwarts getting closer, and she could feel the excitement inside her as she turned back to Scorp and said, "You're starting to sound like my dad."

"I certainly hope not." He said with a smile, leaning closer to her. He just stared at her for a minute, before opening his mouth. She never got a chance to hear what he said though...

_"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily would have thought that that man was her father had he not said for her grandmother to take Harry._

_Lily raised her wand to her grandfather, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light filled the room, and soon enough, her grandfather fell to the floor, dead. She could hear her grandmother screaming from upstairs. And soon, Lily found herself face to face with her gradnmother._

_She shielded the baby version of Harry with her arms as she yelled, "No! Not Harry. Please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside." Lily hissed at her as she raised her wand._

_"NO! Please not Harry! Please take me instead. Please-"_

_"This is my last warning. STAND ASIDE!" Lily yelled, causing her grandmother to scream out as tears streamed from her face, "PLease! Not Harry! I'll do anything. Just please-"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Lily?" She heard Scorp yell. "LILY!! PROFESSOR! COME QUICK!" She heard footsteps running to the compartment as Scorp whispered in a worried voice, "Come on, Lily! Open your eyes. Lily please!"

And that wasthe last thing before she slipped into darkness.

**_Review?_**


	4. What Would Her Father Say?

"Some show you put on back there, Miss Potter." She put down her goblet and looked up to see Scorp grinning down at her. The Great Hall wasn't near as full as it soon would be. First years were assembling in front of the Sorting Hat, and Professor McGonagall, now headmaster, was motioning for them to step forward. Lily smiled when she saw their scared faces. She remembered her first year. Getting hounded because she was the 'Girl-Who-Lived'.

That was her nickname. Just because of her father. She thought it was pretty dumb considering she hadn't survived anything. But a lot of things were dumb, and Lily soon realized that she couldn't stop them from calling her that. "Thanks for helping me, by the way."

Scorp swung his leg over the bench to sit beside her. See, Scorp was so...him, that it didn't matter that he was sitting at his house's sworn enemy's table. Any other Slytherin that did that would have been shunned, or they would have been cursed. There had actually been cases like that before. But Scorp was Scorp. He could do whatever he wanted and it didn't matter.

"Oh, not a problem, love." He said, sending her a grin that made her heart stop. Well, not literally. "Gave me quite a scare there, Speck." That was his nickname for her. When she was in her first years, her freckles were very noticable. Now they weren't, but his nickname still stuck. When some of the Gryffindors began giving him looks, he got up and said, "See you during Prefect Patrol, alright?" He gave her a wink, before turning and walking back to his house's table.

"Oooo." Katie said, nudging Lily. "Someone fancies Scorp." Leena and Rosie exchanged smiles as Lily rolled her green eyes and said, "Come on, guys. You know that I-"

And at that moment, in all of his handsome and buff glory, Hanson Krum strolled down to take the seat in front of them. All four girls just stared at him like he had just appeared out of nowhere. Which, if you think about it, wouldn't really have been that strange.

"Miss Potter, nice to see you again. As if vould seem, for my stay here at Hogvarts, I am to be in Gryffindor." He was gazing at her, buy Lily's eyes drifted off to the Slytherin table again to see Scorp laughing with a bunch of his friends. When their gazes locked, he smiled. She returned his smile, but stopped when Katie nudged her.

"What?" She asked her harshy, but turned back to Hanson and said, "Oh, that vonder-, I mean, wonderful." He was about to say something else, but McGonagall had gotten up and started to give the welcome speech. Blocking her speech, Lily drifted off into her own thoughts. Had she honestly just witnessed her grandparents' murders? It seemed so real...too real...

"Riddle, Marvolo." Lily winced as a pain shot thru her forhead as if someone was carving into it with a knife.

"Potter, you alright?" Hugo asked her as he came to sit beside her. Why he, James and Albus were late, she didn't know. But she really didn't want to question it. She was definetley more close with Albus than her other brother or any of her other cousins, and he glanced over at her with a worried look on his face as he said, "Sis, you ok? Thomas told us you collapsed on the train. I went back, but that Malfoy kid said that you were already in the hospital wing-"

"-I'm fine, Al." She said, trying to be reassuring. Because Rose, being way to much like Hermione, would jump at the chance to write to her Uncle Harry and tell him about Lily. And Lily already knew that her father was plenty upset as it was. "I promise."

Al knew she was lying. He knew his sister well. Not caring at that moment if he knew or not, Lily turned back to watch the youngest Riddle sit down on the stool. No surprise to her when he was placed in Slytherin. Another pain shot thru her forhead as she glanced back at the Slytherin table. Scorp caught her eye and mouthed, 'Are you ok?' She smiled and nodded, hoping that would be enough.

* * *

"Boo." His voice tingled the back of her neck. She wasn't scared, she knew he was behind her. She smirked as she turned around and said, "Wondered when you'd show up." When he fell in step with her, he said in a teasing voice, "Yes. Because Lily Potter would never show that she was-" He gasped before saying, "-_scared_." 

She rolled her green eyes as they walked down the deserted corridors. It would have been pitch black had they not been for their lighted wands and the various torches that hung on the castle's walls. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew that he was looking at her. She also knew that he did indeed like her and it was only a matter of time before he cracked. She was pretty sure that she liked him as well, but she wanted him to be the first one to say anything. Not that she wouldn't do it. Lily Potter wasn't scared of anything.

That's what she told herself at least. But sometimes it was hard to live up to everyone's expectations of her.

"So, next weekend is our first Hogsmeade trip." He said not like a statement, almost like a question. As they continued to walk down the dark corridors to "patrol" she said, "Yeah. So?"

"So-" Scorp said as they came to the Grand Staircase where they'd soon have to depart. "-I was wanting to ask you if-"

"Ah, Scorpius. I was needing to talk to you-" The voice stopped just as quickly as Scorp had. Scorp rolled his gorgeous blue eyes when his father came to stand behind him. With a nod and a smile, he said, "Ah, Miss Potter. A little late to be out, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes." Quickly realizing what she had said, she said, "I mean, no. I'm a prefect, sir." Draco's eyes fell on the badge she was wearing beside her scarlet and gold tie. He smiled up at her and said, "Well, Miss Potter. It would seem as if the halls were quite in order."

"Oh-" She looked down at Scorp who was looking very angry. "-of course. Goodnight Professor-" She smiled at Draco, then said to Scorp, "Goodnight, Scorp."

" 'Night, Lily." Was all he said before his father led him down the hallway. Lily was literally bouncing down the hallways as she made it to the common room. Smiling to herself, she said to the Fat Lady, "Polyjuice."

She smiled as she swung open and said, "Welcome back, Miss Potter." Lily gave a smile as she entered the portrait hole. Once she was inside, she wasn't surprised to see Rosie sitting by the fire reading a book. She was her mother, while Hugo was most definetley his father. She turned her brown eyes up on Lily when she came in.

"Where were you?"

"Patrolling." Lily said in a matter of fact voice as she tore off her tie and pulled off her cloak. Rosie was watching her closely as she started up to the stairs. When she was on the second step, Rosie said, "He asked you out, didn't he?"

Lily turned around and smiled at Rosie as she said, "Almost."

"Almost?" Rose asked with a snort as she pulled her bushy brown hair up. Lily walked back down the stairs and said as she took the seat next to the fire, "Malfy interrupted us before he got a chance to." Rosie laughed again, causing Lily to tear her eyes off of the fire and look at her cousin, "What's so funny?"

"Well, it just seems that Professor Malfl- I mean, Malfoy is trying to keep you two apart. Have you noticed that? In the bookstore, and now? I just think it's funny. I mean, imagine what Uncle Harry would do." Lily shuddered at that thought as she turned back to the fire. A familar pain shot thru her head, but she ignored it as she once more got lost in her thoughts, but this time instead of thoughts of the Riddle kids, it was thoughts of a certain Slytherin.

* * *

"...on page 36." Professor Longbottom said the next morning. She had no idea what they were talking about, and clearly, she didn't really care. He was writing something on the board as she looked across the room to Scorp. He smiled at her, apparently he wasn't listening either, and began writing something on his parchment. 

Lily glanced over at Leena to see what she was writing. Since her father was the teacher, she had to pay attention. Though she never got a chance to see what she was writing, because Longbottom said, "Lil- I mean, Miss Potter. Is there a problem?"

Lily shot her head back up and looked into the face of one of her father's best friends. Forcing a smile, she said to him, "Of course, Professor." He raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward on his desk. He knew how her father was in school, and he also knew that she was just like him. "What did I just say?"

"Um...don't feed those plant thingies after midnight?" She heard Scorp and a few of the Slytherins laugh from behind her. When she glanced over at him, Scorp applauded silently. Longbottom sighed and said, "Lily, that's the third time this week."

"Today's the first day of classes...and I'm not helping myself at all am I?" Neville stared at her with a sad face. She was the daughter of his best friend. He hated punishing her, more so because it apparently didn't work, but because of Harry. "Miss Potter, I'm sorry. But you have a detention tonight with Hagrid-" She sighed out of relief. Neville was the only teacher that gave her detentions with Hagrid. Because he hated giving them to her, so he let her have them with Hagrid. "-to which Mr. Malfoy will accompany you."

Scorp's laughter dried up when he said that. He brought his wand back into his pocket, and the parchment that he had been levitating over to Lily dropped in the center of the class room. Professor Longbottom gave out a long sigh before he sat down on his chair and rested his hands on his desk as he said, "What am I going to do with you two? Every year it's always you two. Mr. Malfoy-"

He motioned for Scorp to walk up to the front of the class, letting a lot of the Gryffindors and Slytherins a like laugh. Lily smirked at him as he got out of his seat, straightened his tie in a perfect impression of his father, and made his way to the front of the class room.

"_Wingardium Levi_-" Lily stopped, and shoved her wand back into her robes when Neville looked over at her. Sighing again, he said, "Mr. Malfoy, if you would please-" He took his wand and pointed at the crumbled up parchment. "_Accio Note_."

It was in Scorp's hands a minute later. Pushing a strand of his silky, blonde hair out of his eyes, he glanced over at Neville who said, "What are you waiting for, Mr. Malfoy? You know the rules of my classroom. Read it." Scorp rolled his eyes as if it didn't phase him at all. Which, knowing him, it probaby didn't.

"Fine, fine, Professor." He said, folding it out, he read: "Lily, will you do me the honors in going with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" That was accompanied by laughs, and a lot of whispering. Leena, Katie and Rose all stared at Lily who was too stunned to speak. Yes, she knew it was coming, but not like this.

"Well?" Scorp asked, unaware that his Herbology professor's jaw was dropped all the way to the ground. Leena nudged her, and Lily managed to say, "Of course." His friends started applauding. Scorp winked at her as Professor Longbottom said to himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have given you detentions together..." But a moment later, he was back at the board writing more notes about those plant thingies Lily had mentioned before, and having no idea what they were.

Unaware, or simply not caring that Hanson was glaring at him, Scorp glanced over at Lily and smiled, causing a deep blush to creep across her skin. She smiled to herself as she looked back over Leena's shoulder.

A date with the son of Draco Malfoy.

What would her father say?


End file.
